


I Said My Sonic!

by MetroidReploid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry everyone, THIS IS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN, based on a vine, hey everyone how's it going, i should be doing schoolwork or updating one of my spyro fics but here i am, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidReploid/pseuds/MetroidReploid
Summary: It was a simple request!





	I Said My Sonic!

**Author's Note:**

> fkgnfkgjhnfkh so I wrote this in literally three minutes and it was almost 3AM but it made a few of my friends laugh so I thought... Why not share it. I am sorry in advance.

"Graham, toss me my Sonic!" the Doctor yelled, holding her hand out with the type of expression that could only be held by someone who absolutely did not expect anything they just said to backfire on them.  
  
Graham didn't respond, instead rushing to grab the object that was closest to him (he did not seem to notice how much heavier the object was compared to the Sonic), throwing it towards the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor, for her part, could only stand there and watch the printer fall towards its fate, whereupon it smashed into the pavement next to her, its scattered remains a monument to broken dreams.  
  
For a moment, neither one said anything, staring at the printer, as if they expected it to be doing something other than being in pieces on the ground.  
  
"...I said my Sonic," the Doctor finally managed, looking away from the printer and at Graham.  
  
"I thought you said printer!" Graham protested.  
  
She stared at him, eyes wide while she waved her hands around. She looked back at the shattered printer, and then at Graham, and then at the printer, and then at Graham... "Wh... Why would I say printer?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification for this other than the assurance that no one wants to launch me into the stratosphere more than I do.
> 
> This was based on the "I thought you said printer" vine, of course: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBy3y3iCy2A
> 
> Why Graham? He was the first one to come to mind. Again. Three minutes.
> 
> I'll be back with a more serious fic once I have the time/ideas.


End file.
